


Footsteps

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Two Mages And A Rogue [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Eve liked to think that Jowan was a close friend of hers, and that they’d tell each other almost anything, but there was one thing that she doubted that she would ever be able to tell him about.





	Footsteps

Eve liked to think that Jowan was a close friend of hers, and that they’d tell each other almost anything, but there was one thing that she doubted that she would ever be able to tell him about. And that was the counter on her arm. As a child she’d noticed that as she walked around the tower, arms loaded down with books, the numbers slowly spiralled downward, and no amount of walking backwards would reverse that. Even then, Eve had been intelligent enough not to mention this to anyone, especially the Templars. They weren’t exactly known for open-mindedness when it came to types of magic that weren’t taught about in class. Soon, her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she’d turned to an almost infinite source of information: the library. She’d spend hours scouring archaic volumes in the hope of finding some answers. But all she found were tales of star-crossed lovers and fate. Disenchanted by her findings, she gave up and resigned herself to tranquillity or death. After all, she couldn’t hide the markings forever, all it would take was some bad luck and she was discovered. Until, years later, Kinloch Hold was send a collection of books from another tower, one of them a time-worn tome entitled ‘Soul Magic’. Curious, she’d borrowed it and read it over the course of a week. The Tome was fringe magic at best, but it detailed an ancient type of magic that linked two souls together, destining them to fall in love. According to the tome, the counter measured how many footsteps she had left until she met her so-called ‘soul mate’. Personally, Eve found it… unlikely, to say the least, that it was true. After all, if fate existed, surely it wouldn’t make so many suffer for events that were beyond their control? But, the idea that it was soul magic, that she had a soul mate, brought her much greater comfort than the idea that it was blood magic or a curse. So, she accepted it, along with the idea that she’d have to hide it. At least for now.

Zevran had never placed much faith in the idea of having a Soul Mate. Or at least, living long enough to meet his. Before he revealed himself to the Grey Wardens, he checked his counter on the back of his hand, mostly out of habit. Twelve steps left. So close and yet so far. He chuckled to himself mirthlessly before stepping out from behind the wagon and drawing his weapon. Logic suggested that he choose the mage as his first target, so he did, charging at her.  
11…  
10…  
9…  
8…  
7…  
6…  
5…  
4…  
3…  
2…  
1.  
Zevran screeched to a halt as the skin on the back of his palm began to burn. He checked it, to see that the counter was burning itself off his skin. A gasp of surprise or perhaps terror came from the mage, who had pulled up her sleeve to check the counter on her arm, her face painted with shock. Then, the counter, one of the few things that had been a constant all his life, was gone.

For a moment, all they could do was stare at each other. The mage had let her sleeve drop again and had, though the expression of shock had remained.  
“So, this is the one.” Zevran thought to himself.  
“Well, this is… awkward.” He said aloud, smiling weakly.  
The mage clearly disagreed and took the opportunity to club him over the head with her staff.


End file.
